Hygienekontrolle
by Der Slytherin-Lord
Summary: Marc Pampiltons Bäckerei (bekannt aus meinen FFs "Weihnacht für Elfen" sowie "Freunde 3" und "Freunde 12") bekommt Probleme mit den Muggle-Behörden. Wie wird er die wohl lösen?


_**Hygienekontrolle**_

„Wie machen Sie das eigentlich, daß Sie so gute Sachen so günstig verkaufen können? Drüben im Su permarkt kostet alleine das Brot schon fast das Doppelte. Und Ihre Kuchen sind einfach unvergleich lich!"

Mrs Christians lächelte die Kundin freundlich an. Auch wenn sie mit dem Backen nichts zu tun hat te, war es doch angenehm, wenn zufriedene Kunden so freundlich zu ihr waren. Das kannte sie durchaus auch anders. In der Bäckerei, in der sie vorher gearbeitet hatte, war sie öfters mal wegen des manch mal nicht ganz durchgebackenen Brotes angemeckert worden – auch wenn sie daran na türlich auch keine Schuld gehabt hatte. „Das freut mich, daß sie so zufrieden sind. Unser Chef legt auch großen Wert auf Qualität. Wenn er mal unsere Filiale besucht, kontrolliert er immer als erstes, ob auch wirklich keine Ware vom Vortag noch zum Verkauf liegt."

„Die Qualität schmeckt man auch.", bestätigte die Kundin. „Aber wie schaffen Sie es nur, diese Qua lität zu diesem Preis anzubieten?"

Wenn Mrs Christians ehrlich zu sich war, hatte sie sich diese Frage schon selbst gestellt. „Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht beantworten. In die Kalkulation meines Chefs habe ich keinen Einblick."

Mit dem Versprechen, bald wiederzukommen, verabschiedete sich die Kundin und verließ den Laden. Mrs Christians wollte gerade kurz nach hinten gehen, als die Türglocke schon wieder läutete.

Herein kam eine auffallend große Frau. Auf die freundliche Frage, was sie wünsche, hielt sie Mrs Christians je doch einen Dienstausweis unter die Nase. „Städtisches Lebensmittelamt, Hygienekon trolle.", schnarr te sie statt eines Grußes in unfreundlichem Ton.

Mrs Christians zuckte mit keiner Wimper. Das kannte sie schon von ihrer alten Arbeitsstelle. Aber sie war sich sicher, dass hier nichts zu finden war.

Tatsächlich musste die Beamtin schon nach wenigen Minuten zugeben, hier nichts beanstanden zu können. Die Kontrolleurin sah darin allerdings keinen Grund, freundlicher zu werden. Stattdessen wollte sie als nächstes die Backstube gezeigt bekommen.

„Wir haben hier keine Backstube. Das ist nur eine reine Verkaufsstelle.", antwortete Mrs Christians so freund lich wie möglich. Sie konnte solche Wichtigtuer nicht leiden. Diese Kontrolleurin schien sich ja nicht besonders gut vorbereitet zu haben. Darüber freute sie sich so richtig.

Die Frau zeigte sich nur für einen kurzen Moment verunsichert. „Dann möchte ich die Anschrift der Bäckerei, die sie beliefert.", fand sie jedoch sofort zu ihrer überheblichen Selbstsicherheit zurück. „Und den Namen des Betreibers.", fügte sie noch hinzu.

Jetzt war es allerdings Mrs Christians, die nicht weiter wusste. Den Namen ihres Chefs, Mr Marc Pampilton, konnte sie der Kontrolleurin natürlich nennen, aber wo genau sich die Bäckerei befand, wusste sie überhaupt nicht. Auch wenn es sie wurmte, das zugeben zu müssen, bleib ihr natürlich nichts ande res übrig.

„Und ich soll ihnen wirklich glauben, daß sie nicht wissen, wo sich der Hauptsitz ihrer Firma befin det?"

„Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!", antwortete Mrs Christians, die jetzt ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten hatte, weiterhin freundlich zu bleiben. „Aber sie können ruhig warten. In etwa 40 Minuten müsste der Lie ferwagen kommen und die Nachmittagslieferung bringen. Mr Nichols, der Fahrer, kann ihnen mit Si cherheit sagen, wo er die Waren holt."

Die städtische Beamtin, die es bisher nicht für nötig gehalten hatte, ihren Namen zu nennen, grum melte zwar, fand sich dann jedoch gezwungenermaßen damit ab, daß ihr momentan nichts anderes als Warten übrigblieb. Sie hatte Glück, der Lie ferwagen kam sogar etwas vor Ablauf der 40 Minuten an.

Als Mr Nichols jedoch hörte, worum es ging, und von der fremden Frau in unfreundlichem Ton nach der Adresse der Bäckerei gefragt wurde, verengten sich seine Augen zu Spalten. „Die Adresse weiß ich nicht.", erklärte er kurz und knapp.

„Was soll das heißen? Holen Sie nun die Backwaren dort ab und liefern sie aus, oder nicht? Also müssen Sie wissen, wo sich die Bäckerei befindet. Sie sind gesetzlich verpflichtet, mir alle benötigten Auskünfte zu erteilen!" Dabei hielt die Frau Mr Nichols ihren Dienstausweis so dicht vor die Augen, daß dieser einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Natürlich weiß ich, wo die Bäckerei ist! Sehe ich vielleicht aus, als ob ich blöd wäre? Aber ich weiß nicht, wie die Straße heißt. Da habe ich nie darauf geachtet.", entgegnete der Mann aufgebracht.

„Dann nehmen sie mich einfach mit.", entschied die Kontrolleurin.

„Einverstanden.", erklärte sich Mr Nichols dazu bereit. Dann nahm er sich eine leere Brötchentüte und schrieb etwas darauf. „Aber das war für heute meine letzte Tour. Jetzt fahre ich heim und lasse den Wagen über Nacht bei mit im Hof stehen. Wenn Sie morgen früh zu mir kommen, nehme ich sie mit zu meinem Chef." Dabei drückte er der Frau die Tüte, auf die er seine Adresse geschrieben hatte, in die Hand. „Ich fahre 20 vor 6 los. Seien Sie pünktlich."

Am nächsten Morgen waren kurz nach 5 schon mehrere Menschen in Mr Nichols Wohnzimmer ver sammelt. Mrs Nichols beobachtete hinter den zugezogenen Vorhängen verborgen die Straße, während ihr Mann sich mit seinem Chef und einem anderen Mann beriet.

„Da kommt ein Auto.", berichtete Mr Nichols Frau nach einiger Zeit. „Das ist sie bestimmt. Sieht aus, als ob sie nach der richtigen Hausnummer sucht."

„Also alles wie abgesprochen?", fragte Mr Pampilton nochmal nach.

Während Mr Nichols nickte, machte der andere Mann ein nicht restlos überzeugtes Gesicht. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich damit nicht doch meine Kompetenzen überschreite.", gab er zu be denken.

„Mensch, Cooper, was soll denn dieses Theater? Du bist schließlich ein offizieller Vergissmich des Ministeriums! Was ich mache, ist doch eindeutig legal. Es gibt kein Gesetz, das mir verbietet, nicht magische Waren an Muggle zu verkaufen, oder?" Nachdem der mit Cooper Angeredete das ver neint hatte, fuhr Mr Pampilton fort: „Na also! Meine Tätigkeit ist legal. Wenn diese Muggle-Beamtin jetzt aber ihre Nase da reinstecken will, ist die Geheimhaltung bedroht. Also ist es sogar deine dienstliche Pflicht, ihr Gedächtnis zu korrigieren!"

Diesem Argument konnte Cooper nichts entgegenhalten. So betrachtet hatte sein alter Kumpel Marc ja sogar Recht. Also stimmte auch er zu.

„Sie ist nicht alleine, da ist noch ein Mann bei ihr.", meldete sich Mrs Nichols von ihrem Beobach tungsposten. „Die Frau steht jetzt vorm Haus, der Mann wartet im Auto."

Mr Pampilton überlegte kurz. „Dann machen wir es mit der Frau wie besprochen, dem Mann verpas se ich durchs Fenster einen leichten Schlaf-Zauber. Den kannst du dann danach behandeln."

Mr Nichols trat aus der Tür. „Pünktlich sind sie ja. Einen guten Morgen, übrigens.", begrüßte er die Kon trolleurin. „Ich hol's Auto, bin gleich wieder da."

Er öffnete das Hoftor und kam schon kurz darauf mit dem Kleintransporter herausgefahren. Neben der Frau, deren Namen er immer noch nicht wusste, hielt er an, damit sie einsteigen konnte. Auch jetzt bequemte sie sich nicht, Mr Nichols auch endlich zu begrüßen – schon gar nicht, ihm frohe Fei ertage zu wünschen, denn schließlich war heute der 24. Dezember. Doch gleich darauf wurde ihr Blick glasig. Im kleinen Fenster zum Laderaum war die Spitze eines Zauberstabs zu erkennen.

„Alles erledigt.", klang Coopers Stimme durch das kleine Fenster. „Sie wird jetzt noch etwa 3 Stunden schlafen. Schaffen Sie das in der Zeit, Marcs Lieferung auszufahren? Ich kümmere mich in der Zwi schenzeit um ihren Kollegen."

Mr Nichols bestätigte nochmals, daß er sich beeilen würde, um rechtzeitig zurück zu sein. Er als Squib war Mr Pam pilton sehr dankbar, daß der ihm diesen Job gegeben hatte, der gewissermaßen ein Bindeglied zwi schen magischer und nichtmagischer Welt darstellte. Ihm mach te es nichts aus, wäh rend der Arbeit eine schlafende Beifahrerin zu haben. Die Hauselfen in der Bäckerei würden wegen der schlafenden Frau keine Fragen stellen. Den Verkäuferinnen in den Muggle-Filialen würde er ein fach sagen, daß die Hygiene-Inspekteurin das frühe Aufstehen nicht gewohnt und deshalb während der Fahrt eingeschlafen sei. Das würden die wahrscheinlich sogar lustig finden. Und so unfreundlich, wie diese Frau ihn und die Verkäuferin gestern behandelt hatte, würde mit der wohl niemand Mitleid ha ben!

Mrs Baker, ihres Zeichens Hygiene-Beauftragte des städtischen Lebensmittelamtes, war zufrieden. Eine sauberere und besser geführte Bäckerei, noch dazu mit einem so modernen Maschinenpark hat te sie noch nie kontrolliert. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, was der Bäcker 2 Straßen weiter da anzu schwärzen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war der nur verärgert, weil sein Konkurrent ihn preislich deutlich unterbot. Wie dieser Mr Pampilton so niedrig kalkulieren konnte, verstand sie zwar auch nicht, aber das war eindeutig nicht ihr Problem. Hygienisch war da alles in allerbester Ordnung, und damit war der Fall für das Lebensmittelamt erledigt.

Mit Mr Stuard, ihrem Mitarbeiter, sah die Sache allerdings anders aus. Nachdem der Fahrer des Lie ferwagens sie wieder vor seiner Wohnung abgesetzt hatte, ging Mrs Baker schnurstraks auf den Dienstwagen zu, in dem Mr Stuard bequem zurückgelehnt saß und eine Zigarette rauchte.

„Sind Sie denn für überhaupt nichts zu gebrauchen?", bluffte sie ihren Kollegen an, kaum daß sie das Auto erreicht hatte. „Wir hatten vereinbart, daß Sie mir hinterherfahren. Und was machen Sie? Einen gemütlichen Vormittag! Wenn das eine Falle gewesen wäre, könnte ich jetzt schon tot unter irgendei ner Brücke liegen!"

Der Mann sah seine Kollegin total überrascht an. Waren bei der Baker jetzt sämtliche Sicherungen durchgebrannt? Beschwerden über sie hatte das Amt ja schon reichlich erhalten, aber ihren Kollegen gegenüber hatte sie bisher stets einen annehmbaren Umgangston gepflegt.

„Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Erst bestehen Sie darauf, Sie am 24. Dezember um diese unmenschliche Zeit zu begleiten, weil diese Kontrolle angeblich keine Zeit bis nach den Feiertagen hat und Sie offen bar unter Verfolgungswahn leiden, dann kommen Sie zu mir zurückgelaufen, um mir zu sagen, Sie bräuchten mich doch nicht, ich solle hier auf Sie warten, und jetzt das! Sie können mit dem Taxi zu rück ins Amt fahren. Gleich nach dem Fest erzähle ich dem Chef mal, wie sie ticken und daß die Be schwerden über sie anscheinend doch der Wahrheit entsprechen. Ich bin mal gespannt, was der dazu sagt."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, startete Mr Stuard den Wagen und fuhr einfach los. Mrs Baker stand mit offenem Mund am Straßenrand und sah dem Auto hinterher.


End file.
